


Sehlats as Teachers

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Grief/Mourning, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda realizes she has learned important lessons from I-Chaya, the family pet, and shares her observations at his death.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehlats as Teachers

Title: Sehlats as Teachers  
Author: T'Pree  
Series: TOS  
Rating: G  
Codes: Amanda  
Part: 1/1  
Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters belong to Paramount.

 

Summary: Amanda realizes she has learned important lessons from I-Chaya, the family pet, and shares her observations at his death.

~ooOoo~

 

Vulcans all know that sehlats make great pets, comforting friends and wonderful companions, but did you know that they make great teachers as well? As a young mother, I sought role-models to help me learn successful parenting. I never expected that one of my best models would be the family sehlat!

Our sehlat, I-Chaya, lived with us for ten years, and during that time he modeled good parenting, sensitive companionship and graceful hospitality. I-Chaya taught my family compassion, teamwork, tolerance, and self-respect. As I look back on his life, I realize that many of the character qualities which made him such a wonderful pet were the same qualities that I worked to instil in my son, Spock. I-Chaya was a good parent, even though he never sired cubs.

The value of companion animals is unquestioned. For hundreds of years research has shown that singles and elders who have companion animals are healthier, live longer and are less subject to depression. Families that choose responsible pet ownership raise children who are logical and become better, more caring citizens. The job of companion sehlat is noble and necessary. It certainly was in my family.


End file.
